How Neil the Fox Spent His Spring Break 2
by gemerl720 post
Summary: Neil the Fox won free tickets to the cruise trip to the Bahamas and he invited Gooey, Hoopa, and Nabbit to come along with them to the vacation adventure. This time, there will be no "Titanic" references, icebergs, etc.
1. Free Tickets for Time Travel

In Emerald Town, my house has a green colored house that looks like a head of Tails; it is right next to Tails' house. The mailman arrives to my street and he deposits the letters to my mailbox. Abruptly, I was in the mailbox while he attempts to deposit the letters. "Hi mailman!" I said. The mailman screams in fear when he was startled and he runs away. "Ok, see you later." I got off of the mailbox and I picked up the dropped letters. "Hmm, let's see. Junk mail... Magazines... Huh, what's this?" I noticed when I was seeking through the envelopes. Something good happened to me because I had obtained free tickets. "Yes! Free tickets, I can't wait to tell Gooey." I cheered for joy.

Meanwhile, back with Gooey at Cappy Town in his house. He is asleep at his bed in the morning. All of a sudden, he heard a knock on a door. That knock on the door woke him up. "Ugh," groaned Gooey. "What now." He got off of his bed and he forms up his blue body to the shape of Kirby like always. Then he saunters to the front door; his eyes were tired and his dark markings were formed on his eyes. When he opens the door, he was startled when I shouted "Guess what, Gooey?!" That made him jump all the way up to the ceiling; eventually, he got stuck on the ceiling. "Again with the startling? This is the second time!" Muffled Gooey. Then he fell down back to the floor and bangs his head. He gets up off of the floor and stands up with his two feet. "I got free tickets to the Nintendo Cruise for four days." I notified. "Um, Neil. You might want to take a closer look." "Oh ok; it says you and a guest have won a four day trip to the Nintendo Cruise vacation to the Bahamas. I have a guest with me." I pulled out a Cherish Ball and I sent out Hoopa in his confined form. "Good morning, Gooey. I'm Hoopa; Neil and I are going to the cruise trip together. Would you like to be our guest too because this envelope contains four tickets?" Offered Hoopa. "Why would I, this is going to be so much fun." Giggled Gooey. Hoopa grabs a ring hanging on the right horn and he tosses it into the air creating a portal. "Alléhooparing." Said Hoopa. He summons Nabbit from "New Super Mario Bros. U" as the fourth guest; he does not carry a sack that holds items with him.

Today is Friday, but the cruise ship leaves at Monday. "Remember the last time we went on a cruise ship?" Reminded Gooey. "Oh yeah, that was the iceberg that destroyed the last cruise ship on that other time. But this time, there will be no icebergs around here in the Bahamas due to its warm and hot weather. Therefore, this cruise trip will not be a major disaster." I explained. "I have a question Gooey, can I stay in your house for the weekend before we go to the cruise?" "Sure Neil." (The Scene fades to the night.)

Approximately, 18 hours later. Tonight is Saturday, we are getting our luggage packed as we get ready for bed. "Oh that reminds me, tomorrow is daylight savings time; spring forward." I grinned for some reason while I snickered. Before we go to bed, I set the alarm for the alarm clock. "Allow me to do the honors." Assisted Hoopa. He grabs the alarm clock on the desk and he accidentally turns the clock way far ahead; we are traveling through time. "Not again!" Whined Gooey. In the futuristic dystopia, the sun is exploding and it is going to burn the Earth. "Oh my god, let's go back." I admitted, this was a stupid idea. Hoopa turns the clock far behind that we went to the beginning of the universe. We all held our breaths in the void; and then I snagged the alarm clock to go back in time. (The scene cuts to an ape standing on its feet and arms; then it attempts to stand on its two feet.) Unfortunately, we appeared to the time where the ape stands up on its feet. It scares him that it runs away with its hands and feet. "What's his issue?" Commented Gooey. Nabbit squeaks about what is going on to us. I shrugged and I turned the clock to the present. Luckily, we are at Gooey's house in the present day. Suddenly, I hear a scratch on the door. I went to the door and opened it. It was Tails standing on its four feet due to the fact that time was affected by me messing up history. "I was working on my scientific project, but I have no use with my feet and my mouth because I don't have hands." Complained Tails. "Ugh, the monkey." We all said except for Tails and Nabbit.

I gave the alarm clock to Hoopa and he turns the clock to the time where the ape was ambushed by us. We appeared behind the rock while the ape strives to stand on its two feet. "Ok, we are about to appear. Ready?" I planned. On the time where the other me, Gooey, Nabbit, and Hoopa appeared, we pushed the other group off of the cliff. "Watch out!" Exclaimed Hoopa. "Great! Now we are going to be iced and our now selves will be extinct." The past selves flew back up to the cliff all of a sudden. Then the third group comes out of nowhere and the third clone of me says "I am the one who built a trampoline to save them." And best of all, the fourth group of us has a soda drinking hat and some popcorn. "What are you here for, guys?" I asked. "Oh, to watch the fight of whoever gets to go to the present." Added the fourth clone of Gooey. They all fight except for the fourth group; ironically due to the time paradox, the fourth group was actually us. We all laughed and then Hoopa winds the alarm clock back to the present while the three groups were left behind fighting.

In the present, an odd thing at the streets in the night was that the Cappy Town citizens have the colors of Nabbit, Gooey, me, and Hoopa. I had made a face palm about messing up history so much; on the other hand, they all stand on two feet. "Gimme that!" Snapped Gooey, as he snags the alarm clock from Hoopa. He twists the knob of the clock to travel through the time where the clones fight. At the cliff with the ape watching the clones fighting each other, our real selves appear in front of them. "Hey guys, you shouldn't be here. It's a time paradox!" I announced. And they were all like "Oh yeah." The clones vanished except for our real selves. A group of apes bowed down to us for our heroism. "Well guys, our work here is done." Said Hoopa. "Neil, you do the honors my green fox boy buddy." Gooey replied with glee. He handed the alarm clock to me and I turned the knob; suddenly, I am at the ancient civilization at the rally with a throne. When we appear in front of the throne, they all cheered that the legend was true. We all bowed together in front of the citizens. Finally, we went back to the present with the alarm clock at Gooey's bedroom.

Before something bad is about to happen, I am turning the clock painstakingly to one hour ahead to save daylight for Sunday. "There we go. Now that our troubles our over, let's have some shut-eye." Yawned Gooey. I pulled out a Tool Gun and I zapped at the floor to spawn an already made inflatable mattress for Hoopa and Nabbit. "Good Night, folks." I Announced. We all peacefully went to bed and our spring break begins. I am going to be 18 this year and Easter is coming this year's spring break. No wonder Nabbit is in this fanfiction.

The next morning, it is Sunday, and the hour has been pushed forward. The cruise ship will be ready for departure tomorrow. "Oh blah blah blah! Sunday has no major events or none of the consequences right now. End the chapter now to get on with the action because our bags are already packed for tomorrow." Demanded Gooey. "Ok ok." I replied with Luigi's voice from "Mama Luigi."


	2. All Aboard

As I skipped to Monday like always because Gooey told me to do so, we are leaving the house to go to the Nintendo Cruise ship port. "How are we going to get there?" I asked. "Through my ring portals," decided Hoopa. "Alléhooparing!" He grabs a ring on his left horn and tosses it into the air. A portal appears on the ring and we transported our labeled luggage and ourselves to the front gate in the blink of an eye. "Who needs a parking lot, when you have ring portals." Laughed Gooey, like Mario from "Mama Luigi." "Were you surprised?" Questioned Hoopa. "Yes I was. I have never been to a ring portal before. You're a genius, have a cookie." He gives the pottery cup that looks like a cookie to Hoopa. "Thanks a bunch, bub." When Hoopa takes a bite to a cookie, it tasted awful that he spits vulgarly. Gooey, Nabbit, and I guffawed so hard on the look of Hoopa's face. "Hoopa was surprised, and grossed out!" He gagged. Then he vomited on the concrete floor. "Aw come on, now the janitor is going to clean that mess up." I groaned for disgust. I pulled out a breakfast bar to all of us, including Hoopa for an apology breakfast treat. "Here Hoopa, it's not my fault. Gooey is just messing around like you do." "It's ok, no biggie." Winked Hoopa. We all ate our breakfast bars; I also provided some bottles of water for all of us, then we drank it.

When we tossed our trash into the garbage can, we went in line to take our luggage to the crew member. The crew member sends our labeled luggage to the ship. Before we put our stuff to the x-ray, I have sent Hoopa back to the Cherish Ball and then I pressed the small button to minimize the ball's size. Then, we put our small stuff that we carry on our hands including my Cherish Ball to the x-ray. Abruptly, the alarm sounds off when they analyze the Tool Gun. "Why do you have a projectile weapon with you?" Asked the security guard. "I usually spawn things with that; also, I have certified proof of safe use of the Tool Gun licensed by Garry's Mod." I explained, when I pulled out my certificate of the Tool Gun. Also, I pulled the Tool Gun out of my bag; then, I zapped at the floor to spawn a chair. Afterwards, I zapped at the chair to remove it. The security guard nods and allows the Tool Gun along with my small stuff. I passed through the metal detector, even Gooey and Nabbit. When the rest of our bags come out of the x-ray, we got our possessions and my Cherish Ball. And then I sent out Hoopa with my enlarged Cherish Ball. "Now onwards, to the escalator!" I announced. We all went to the escalator to the departure zone. Here is a line of people getting their ID picture taken for their room key. "Next." Called the photographer. I went in line first because I am the leader of this group. When they take a picture of me, they have added my face on my ID and a bar-code for the room key. Also, I pulled out the three passports for me, Gooey, and Nabbit. I have cash with us to buy additional items such as gift shops, items, clothes, tips, etc. "At the cruise, they mentioned free food. Who can resist free?" The photographer mentioned. A few days ago, I have obtained free tickets for the cruise before we go.

After we got our room key ready for all of us, we are going to a transport tube from the building to the Nintendo Cruise. Ironically, the crew member welcomes the family's name when they visit the cruise. "What is your family's name?" Asked the gatekeeper. I don't have a family name; luckily, I can make one up. "Our family name is going to be called the Gemerl720 family." I answered. The gatekeeper activates the microphone and then he says "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Gemerl720 family." over the intercom. They cheered for us because I write such good stories and videos. "Please subscribe to me when you get back from the cruise." I said to everyone, when I enter the elegant hallway at the lobby room. "Did you know that this cruise has free Verizon wireless Wi-Fi access." "Whoa Neil, you didn't tell me that!" Gasped Hoopa. "Remember, do not go onto inappropriate websites that are Not Suitable For Work." "Roger out, Hoopa will not go to bad sites." Hoopa salutes like a team member of the UGSF (United Galaxy Space Force). The room has costumes of Nintendo all-star characters and more; even special third party guests. Over the intercom, they play Nintendo related music. Surprisingly, Gooey's friends Geewy the yellow version of Gooey and Blob the pink version of Gooey with a red bowtie, also known as Gooey's sweetheart is at the lobby room too. "Hi Gooey, I am so glad that you have finally come, sweetie." Noticed Blob. Geewy and Gooey gave a fist bump together for best friendship. "Hey Gooey, I am going to be your next door roommate; that means that you can open the door to allow two rooms to come over to my room or yours." Told Geewy.

While we all went to the staircase to look around the room, Slimy the big and red version of Gooey with a Purple DeDeDe hat spies on us. Including Bandana N-Z, standing next to Slimy. He is using a telescope with his red Kirby like hands with his Kirby like body. "Now what are they doing, Slimy?" "They are looking around the deck inside with all of these paintings and artwork." Described Slimy, while Bandana N-Z takes notes on his notebook and pencil. After we looked around the room, we went to the elevator to deck 7. "You know what they say, lucky seven." Chuckled Geewy. "Oh, I also forgot that Slimeball the caped green version of Gooey is meditating outside at room 721. By the way, what is your name mysterious floating thing?" "I'm Hoopa, the mischief Pokemon. I can use my rings hanging on my horns to transport things. And your name is Geewy right?" "That is absolutely correct." The elevator goes up to the seventh deck. And then we went to the stateroom number 720 because my family name I made up became inspiring.

The employees even decorated the room door for us; however, Slimeball, Geewy, and Blob are stateroom 721, which is unchanged. I scanned my room key card to the door and it opens. The stateroom is a bit small; it has a couch that can turn into a bed, a separate nice looking bed, a flat screen TV, one veranda, one bathroom and one shower room. "This is it, here is our stateroom." I announced. "Gooey, you know the drill when setting up the Wi-Fi connection." "Oh no! Not the drill, not the drill." "Not literally, I mean you know what to do." "Oh, ok." Gooey pulls out his iPhone and he easily connects to the internet. "That was fast." Commented Hoopa. Nabbit is minding his own business watching TV and he drinks a bottle of water. "I will go to the Science Club guys; you can go run along to watch the movies, plays, eat food, go to the pool and play games." I announced, when I got my room key to my card case on my neck. Before I leave, I say "Wait, there's more; I will put my credit cards and extra cash to the safe because carrying too much money is exceedingly dangerous." I put my stuff into the safe and punched the four digit number in, locking it. Then I walk away. As I close the door, Geewy visits our stateroom and he starts to order room service for free pizza.

The intercom announced that there is going to be a mandatory vest drill at the deck. I walked to the elevator to deck 4 with my room key alone. When the elevator door closes when I got here, I crossed my fingers. The elevator peacefully goes down because it does not have an underground room with spiky walls. And then the elevator opens and I walked out of the elevator; the hallway has pictures of Kirby's Dream Land for the Game Boy. The map indicates that the Science Club entrance is at the fourth deck of the ship; however, the fifth deck is the room itself and the handicap entrance. I walked out of the hallway to the deck while I see the ship standing on the dock before we leave. "I will build a new robot; it will have a secret power to bring peace and fight against enemies. Also to cure people from having caner by literally killing cancer cells. It will build and or repair things atom by atom. I need; a swarming substance." I narrated to myself. The crew member out of nowhere is walking on the deck. "Who are you talking to?" Wondered the crew member. "I don't know." I shrugged. I walked away and I headed straight to the Science Club entrance.

Meanwhile, back with Gooey and his friends. The door knocked at the stateroom. "Hey everybody, pizza is here." Announced Geewy. "Meh, no thanks. I prefer chicken tenders." Opinionated Hoopa. Nabbit is playing with his New Nintendo 3DS. Geewy opens the door and he sees a tall person with a sailor's suit, a sailor's hat and a red face that looks like someone. "Congratulations pipsqueak I mean; gentleman. Your pizza is here." Said the employee. "Ugh, I cannot feel my legs; they're going to collapse." Whispered someone on the bottom. He gives the pizza box to Geewy. "Thank you, the pizza is free. Who can resist free?" Thanked Geewy. He walks to the couch with his four friends, except for Slimeball which he is outside. "Oh boy, I cannot wait to share some pizza!" Exclaimed Geewy. He opens the pizza box; it is full of anchovies. "Hey, I asked for only Pepperoni Pizza." "Well Geewy, I have to tell you a secret. I'm not a crew member, I am actually Slimy stacked with a couple of N-Z's while Bandana N-Z is standing on the bottom." Revealed Slimy.

They all fall down to the floor and landed painfully; then, they all got up on their feet and all of the N-Z's pulled out their spears including the Bandana one. "Well well, if it isn't my arch enemy; Gooey and the gang. And who are those two freaks doing here?" "You again Slimy, you are up to no good on trying to conquer the cruise and make us work for you forever." Declared Gooey, as he gets out of the couch and puts his foot down on the floor. Slimeball comes out of the veranda to fight against Slimy and his minions. (The minions from "Despicable Me" come out of nowhere.) "Not those kinds of minions!" Yelled Geewy. Hoopa is the one who summoned them. "Oops, I read the sentence on the fanfiction and I accidentally summoned these minions through my rings. Anyway's, were you surprised?" Blushed Hoopa. "Yes I was, but get those minions back to their rightful copyrighted dimension." Demanded Geewy. Gooey ingests the minion with its tongue and he swallows it. He has become Minion Gooey; it just has goggles, overalls and gloves. "Hahaha, this is the lamest copy ability ever. What are you going to do, use the fart gun?" Laughed Bandana N-Z sarcastically. "N-Z's attack," Ordered Slimy. "That goes for you too, Bandana N-Z." They all charge with their spears to attack the minions, Gooey, Geewy, Slimeball, Blob, Nabbit, and Hoopa. Gooey pulls out a fart gun at a horde of N-Z's and uses the fart attack. They all stopped charging and they smelled it; they all gagged and passed out, some have ran away. Gooey discards the minion out of his body and the minion walks to the rest of the minions. "You were lucky this time, blue freak. But I will be back and you cannot stop me." Responded Slimy. All of the N-Zs and the Bandana one followed Slimy to retreat. "Good work Gooey. You are my hero, a funny one." Congratulated Blob. She kisses Gooey on the cheek. Slimeball pats Gooey on the head for heroism. "You are one brave blue blob. Keep up a good work and you will be like me someday." Said Slimeball. "Now where were we? Oh, yeah. Hoopa, send those minions back to the Universal Studios dimension." Ordered Geewy. Hoopa grabs two rings from both horns and tosses it into the air creating portals to take them back to their home. All of the minions are gone, thanks to Hoopa. The portals faded out and he places the rings back to his horns.

At the Science Club, I am at the front desk of the room checking in until the end of the vacation. "Hi, how are you doing?" Greeted the counselor at the front desk. "I am having a blast, so far sir." "What is your name green fox boy?" "I'm Neil the Fox; I'm the mascot of this fanfiction and the mascot of my YouTube account, Gemerl720. I made this YouTube account on April 11th, 2010," I introduced to myself. "I am basically a green recolor of Tails; plus, I am smarter than Tails. I am also here to attend to the Science Club to invent my own and third robot I will create." "Say, you built them?" "Yes I did, my two robots are Metal Neil (Metal Sonic version of me which is a peace keeper) and Geneil II (Geh-Neil Two; green recolor of Gemerl and he is a peace keeper too). My third robot will be based on a Chao pet along with Neil Jr. (Tails Chao but recolored green) and Tempest (solid dark green colored Dark Chaos Chao)." "Wow, very interesting. Welcome aboard to the Science Club Neil. My name is Robert, I will be your counselor for the Science Club;" Welcomed Robert. "I will be changing your room key into a Science Club themed room key. Don't freak out because I will transfer your old card's data to the new one." I handed the room key to Robert and he changes my old card into a new one. "Here you go Neil, the room key is now yours. Enjoy the scientific fun today." "Thanks, Robert." "Anytime; oh, how old are you?" "I am 17 years old for now; I will be 18 this Saturday after the cruise trip." "Happy Early Birthday, Neil." I walked to the inventor's desk to plan my creation. I am planning to use the blue prints I have created to make separate body parts for my robot. "Can someone please pass me the microscope to me?" I requested. "Sure, I can get one for you. What you using it for, Neil?" Asked Robert. I carefully whispered to Robert about my secret invention. He nodded about my invention. "Cool." He responded. And so, I begin to create the body parts.


	3. Say Hello to Omoneiljr

Meanwhile, back with Gooey and his friends. Everyone became so relieved after Gooey defeated Slimy. The stateroom is still stinky due to the fart gun that Gooey used. "Ugh, I can't hold my breath that long. Hurry Hoopa, get me an air freshener." Wheezed Geewy. "Air freshener, got it. Alléhooparing!" Said Hoopa, as he detaches a ring from his waist summoning a can of Lysol disinfecting spray. He grabs the spray and then sprays it all over the entire room. Luckily, the fart smell was gone; but they suffocated even more with the Lysol spray lingering in the air. "Were you surprised?" Snickered Hoopa. "You idiot! Now look what you have done. You're supposed to use a can of Febreze, not Lysol. Lysol is meant to spray on the surface to kill germs, not on the air. Really?" "Oops, Hoopa was surprised." He blushes as he places his hand behind his head.

I went back to the stateroom from the Science Club because I have finished my project for my robot, but I have not tested it out yet. "Hey everybody, I'm back." I announced, before I noticed that someone sprayed the air with Lysol. Now that I noticed it, I began to wheeze and hack. "Alright, who sprayed Lysol in the stateroom?" I hoarsely asked. Hoopa quickly sends a can of Lysol away with his ring portal and then he places his ring back to his waist while he whistles. "I recognize that whistle, it is you all along." I realized. "Ok, you caught me. The fart smells terrible, so I used it." "Next time Hoopa, use the Febreze spray instead." "Ok, sorry." "You're fine, you just have to learn from your mistake that's all." The Super Mario Bros. ground theme intro quickly plays over the intercom. "Attention all guests, the mandatory life vest drill starts immediately in 5 minutes. Please report to the assembly lane on the fourth deck." Announced the P.A. "Ok guys, we have to leave our stuff in the stateroom; just chill because this is only a test and don't panic." I told to everyone. I opened and held the door to Hoopa, Gooey, Geewy, Nabbit, Slimeball, and Blob to exit the stateroom. "Such a polite green fox, thank you so much." Complimented Blob. We all got our room keys on our necks and we went to the staircase all the way to deck 4.

Many stairs later, we all went to deck 4 and everyone became tired from the staircase except for me and Hoopa. "Dude, I don't have feet. I can levitate because I am a Psychic/Ghost type; ironically, my ability is Magician, not levitate." Commented Hoopa. "Ok, we all know that." I replied. The door leads to the deck outside from the hallway. I opened the door for my friends. "After you." I said. "Thank you so much, buddy." Replied Gooey. Our room key card's assembly row letter is at row letter G. As we got to our assigned assembly lane, we watched the lifeguard on how to use the emergency life vest. One safety drill later, we all followed a brief summary about the drill. "This concludes our information about the emergency drill; if you hear the horn's blast three times on the cruise ship and if it is not a drill, it means man overboard. Make sure you wear a life vest and remember the instructions. Remember to get on the emergency motor boat too." Announced the lifeguard. We all went back to our regularly scheduled activities after we applauded. The horn blows the tune of the Donkey Kong arcade intro when Donkey Kong captures Pauline; the ship starts to move a little bit after the horn blows. We all went to the hallway and we took the stairs to the seventh deck.

On the seventh deck, the pictures show the iconic images of Gengar vs. Nidorino from the first episode of the Pokémon anime series. Geewy, Blob, and Slimeball separately went back to stateroom 721 while the rest of us went back to stateroom 720. When we arrived back to our stateroom, I say "Now that the cruise is sailing out of the dock, are you guys hungry for lunch?" "We were, but Slimy took over the crew member and he scammed us over an anchovy pizza. I actually prefer chicken tenders." Said Hoopa. "No worries, Slimy was defeated already; therefore, it is now safe to order a room service for real." Explained Gooey. "After you guys eat lunch, do you want to go to the Mushroom Kingdom Club? It has a variety of Nintendo consoles and games from the past to present; everyone can play it for all ages." "Sure Neil, I can't wait for this." "There is also a pool at deck 11; you can swim at the pool while you can watch a variety of trivia games, movies, etc." Hoopa squeals for excitement that our eardrums were busted. "My ears!" Cried Gooey. Nabbit squeaks while he is in serious pain. "Now if you will excuse me, I will go to the Science Club to test my project out and make changes and finishing touches." I walked out of the stateroom once again along with my room key card. Before I did, I punched a four digit code to unlock the safe to pull out some cash for Gooey to tip the crew member after ordering a room service. "Ok Gooey, here is a $20 tip for ordering a room service. Plus, $5 for the water bottle delivery. Got it? Do not lose it." I reminded to Gooey. "Heard you loud and clear." Nodded Gooey. After I gave Gooey the cash for the tip, I locked the safe again and I went out of the room for sure along with my room key card. Geewy opens the door from next door and he visits our room and he says "Hi folks, hungry for some pizza? I know you want some chicken tenders, Hoopa." Announced Geewy. "You got some pizza." Everyone cheered except for Slimeball because he is at the veranda once again. Blob comes over to my stateroom and hangs out with Gooey. Geewy picks up the phone and he dials the room service's number. "Hello sir, I would like to order some pepperoni pizza please? Also, Hoopa would like to order some chicken tenders and some french fries. That's all I need, thanks. Bye." Said Geewy, on the phone to the room service.

Meanwhile, back with me on the fourth deck outside, I see the ship sailing on the empty sea with the blue sky. People are playing shuffle boarding on the deck with families and friends. Then, I went to the tunnel that looks like a boiler room; when I went upstairs to the fifth deck, I went to the entrance to the Science Club deck. It has pictures of Nintendo characters performing a science project. When I scanned my card key to the reader, the single slide door opens to the right with a tunnel to the main building. I see Robert on the front desk working on his paper work. And then, I went to the Science Club room itself. "Hi Neil, how are you doing?" Greeted Robert. "I am doing so far so good." "Are you finished with your project?" "Yes, but I need to make some adjustments and final touches." I went to the desk where my robot is assembled together. It looks like Omochao, but with an appearance of a green Tails Chao. I pulled out a Tool Gun to spawn an N-Z dummy plush with a target on its chest. This robot I have created is known as Omoneiljr. (Omo-Neil-Jr.). He changes his left arm into a cannon and shoots an energy ball at the dummy destroying it. Then, the cannon changes back to his normal arm. The propeller allows him to fly, but his tails cannot fly. "Cool, can it do other things too?" Said the kid. "It can help you give advices that are less annoying by using holographic copies of him." Omoneiljr. copies himself as a hologram and the hologram flies to the kid. "Omoneiljr., I need help on my bottle rocket." Requested the kid. "Sure, I will help you. Here is the advice: if the bottom part goes to the middle part of the rocket then you must find the correct input like a puzzle piece." Advised Omoneiljr., with the voice of Robosoft Three, but with a higher pitch. "Thank you, Omoneiljr." "My pleasure. What is your name?" "My name is Henry, I am working on my bottle rocket." "Henry, for more information on the bottle rocket, please read the instruction booklet; you will understand it sooner or later." "Thanks." "You're welcome, Henry." The hologram disappears afterwards. "Wow, nice robot." Complemented Robert. "Thanks, now I will do the secret test." I said.

At the stateroom number 720, the door knocks with the trademark Super Mario Bros. ground theme intro. "Yes, our pizza is here!" Exclaimed Geewy. He jumps out of the bed and he walks to the door. As he opens the door, he sees a normal crew member and he is not an imposter. "Congratulations sir, your pizza is here." Said the crew member, he also provided some chicken tenders. "Thank you." Replied Geewy. He gave the pizza box and the chicken tenders box to Geewy and Gooey gives the $20 tip to Geewy. "Here's the tip, $20." Added Geewy. He gives the cash to the crew member and then he smiles. "Thank you so much for the tip." He winked at Geewy. Then he walks out of the door. "Hey everyone, pizza is finally here for real and not for fake." Geewy announced for joy. Everyone cheered including Hoopa. "Hoopa, your chicken tenders is served." Notified Geewy, as he gives to box to Hoopa. "Wow, thanks. You're the best!" Responded Hoopa. He opens the box full of french fries and chicken tenders; then he eats it on the couch and gobbles it up in no time. Everyone on the bed ate some pizza along with Nabbit and Gooey. I have finally returned to the stateroom; everyone is eating their lunch. "Hey Neil, I have saved some lunch for you. Do you want some?" Asked Hoopa. "Why sure." I replied. I walked to the couch and I ate some at the desk. To rinse my mouth, I drank a bottle of water from the mini refrigerator. "Wow, how did we get some water?" I wondered. "While you are at the Science Club, the water bottle delivery guy came into our stateroom delivering bottles of water and we also paid him an extra $5 tip before we had some lunch." Commented Gooey. "Thank you so much." "Also, I paid him a $20 tip for ordering a room service." "You are so capable Gooey, I am proud of you. As a token of appreciation, I am going to show you a surprise."

Everyone gasped that a surprise is going to happen. "Say hello to your new friend, Omoneiljr. This is the robot I have created at the Science Club." I said, when I pulled him out. "Greetings Gooey, this is the first time we have met. I will be here to protect you from you getting into serious trouble that you cannot handle or fight against. Call me if there is an extremely important emergency." Introduced Omoneiljr., as I let go of him that he flies with his propeller. "Wow, he speaks via Speakonia!" Exclaimed Geewy. "Tomorrow is Tuesday, we are going to Nassau at the Bahamas to take a look at some fish, buildings, etc." I announced. "I know this place is very dangerous; as long as you follow along with your tour guide, you will be safe in no time." (The scene fades to the night where we are getting ready for bed at the stateroom.)

Geewy, Slimeball, and Blob went back to stateroom 721 for the night. "Ok guys, let's get ready for bed tonight." I said. Gooey yawns that he grew so tired. "While we went to Super Mario Maker's Canvas for dinner tonight, they have set up our bunk bed already. Also, they provided some pieces of chocolate to wake us up on the next morning at the desk." Commented Gooey. The chocolate wrapper shaped like a square with a picture of Kirby sleeping with a night cap. "Good night folks." Yawned Hoopa. He floats down to the bottom bunk that used to be a couch. Nabbit and Gooey went to the fancy bed too. And last but not least, I am at the folded top bunk. I grew tired and I fell asleep on the top bunk. It is going to be a peaceful night; without warning, I hear someone playing video games overnight that woke me up. It is one o'clock in the morning. I climbed down the ladder and I shushed Hoopa, Nabbit, and Gooey; and I whisper "Can you please turn off those electronics? People are trying to sleep, including me." "Sorry, can't hear you. I am playing 'Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS' with my closest friends." Disobeyed Hoopa. "Can you at least turn it down or wear headphones?" "Nope." "Ugh, fine. I will try to go through that night." I groaned and then I went back up the ladder. Then I shoved my pillow above my head to block out a boisterous noise. Omoneiljr. is coming to the rescue for me; he gets off of the desk and flies with his propeller. He floats to Gooey, Hoopa, and Nabbit; and then, he uses a psychic power to stop the three of them from moving. They froze from the psychic power; he brings the three devices to Omoneiljr., and he saved their data and turned their New Nintendo 3DS devices off. Afterwards, he places them into their charging stations. He released the three of them, allowing them to move. "There you go, now you would not have to worry about the noise." Notified Omoneiljr., as he floats in front of the top bunk. He flies back to the desk and then activates sleep mode when he lands. Hoopa floats to the bottom bunk and then he tucks into bed. Unfortunately, he snores so loud as Daffy Duck from "The Looney Tunes Show." "Oh no, not the loudest snoring!" I whinned.


	4. Gemerl720 Kart 8

Today is Tuesday morning, everyone in this stateroom woke up peacefully at 7:45 am in the morning except for me. I looked hideous in the morning; flies are buzzing above my head, my eyes were bloodshot, and my fur is all messed up. "I didn't sleep so well." I groaned, as I woke up out of my bed, and I am climbing down the ladder. When I climbed down the ladder, Hoopa is in a good mood that he is smiling. "Good morning, Neil," Said Hoopa. "My Neil, you look terrible." He gags and tries not to vomit. Then he snickers and tries to hold in his laugh. "You're snoring last night! That's the reason why I couldn't sleep because you snore so loud!" I yelled. "Sorry Hoopa, I got carried away." My loud voice woke up Gooey from sleeping in. "Can you keep it down here? What's with all of the yelling, folks?" Commented Gooey. Nabbit stretches out of the bed and he gets off of the bed. I smell so bad because my fur from having a terrible night sleep stinks up the room again. "Neil, again? You smell worse than the fart gun," Gasped Gooey. "Take a bath, flea bag!"

Hoopa grabs a ring on his left horn and he tosses it into the air. "Bath time for you Neil, Alléhooparing!" Exclaimed Hoopa. A portal forms up on the ring and summons a can of Febreze. He grabs the spray and then he sprays it at me. I screamed so loud that it stings my eyes; even when I am sprayed all over. "What was that for? I should've taken a shower on the first place in the morning you fool!" I hacked. "Thanks, I hope you have learned your lesson." Replied Hoopa. I walked to the shower room to clean myself up.

One shower time later for me and the rest of them, we all got ready for breakfast today. "Let's go eat at the Float Islands for breakfast." I announced. My fur is silky, soft, and clean. The Float Islands is located at the eleventh deck of the ship. We all got our room keys on each guest. Omoneiljr. was left behind on the desk, he is still on sleep mode. As we leave the stateroom to go eat, Geewy and his friends Blob and Slimeball are coming with us too. "Good morning, Gooey; are you going to eat breakfast with us?" Said Geewy. "Yes, we're going to eat at the Float Islands." Replied Gooey. We went to the elevator in the hallway when it is opened. Then, I pressed the button to go to deck 11 in the elevator. The elevator took us to deck 11; in the hallway, they do not have pictures or artwork about Nintendo. I see the door to the deck outside; so we proceed. On the horizon, the bright morning sky reflects to the sea, which is hard to see the land. When I take a closer look, I glanced towards to the building; it is the Atlantis resort at Nassau. That means we are closer to the dock, ready to be boarded. We walked through the deck while we are touring the pool, which is not open yet until 9:30 am.

Finally, we went to the Float Islands room; a bunch of people are at their tables eating their breakfast indoors. I went in line to get a plate to add some scrambled eggs, a slice of toasted white bread, bacon, and some breakfast potatoes on my plate. After I got my plate filled, I exited the line to go get a drink. A few people are in line; I obtained an empty cup, then I filled in the cup with ice. They have a water dispenser at first; I filled half of the cup with water, so I can fill the other half with apple juice. On the juice dispenser, I filled the other half of my cup with apple juice. Lastly, I added a straw on my cup. Now that I got my drink and my food all set up, I am now sitting down with my friends and Gooey's next door pals. I ate my breakfast and it was scrumptious. And then I drank my juice to rinse my mouth. "How's your breakfast, Neil?" Asked Gooey. "It was delicious and filling." I replied. "I agree, I had a stack of pancakes for breakfast with butter and maple syrup." After we ate breakfast, Gooey, Slimeball, Blob, Geewy, Nabbit, Hoopa, and I cleared our plates from the table to the buckets where the dirty dishes are placed at. "I have a plan; after we leave the Float Islands, we will go to the Mushroom Kingdom Club. And then we will leave the ship to go to the excursion to Nassau." I planned. "For now, it is around 8:45 am in the morning. Also, the Mushroom Kingdom Club is not open yet until 9 am; even the Science Club is not open yet until 11 am," Added Slimeball. "We have 15 minutes until the Mushroom Kingdom Club is open. The excursion to Nassau will start at high noon." "Oh boy, I can't wait to race in the Mario Kart 8 VR!" Exclaimed Hoopa. "Let's wait at the stateroom until they open the Mushroom Kingdom Club." We left out of the Float Islands and we went outside of the deck. "This is taking too long!" Yelled Geewy because he is impatient.

(The scene fades to the fifth deck on the mid-section of the ship with the entrance of the Mushroom Kingdom Club on the right while the kid's zone entrance is on the left.) "This is it, we are going to the Mushroom Kingdom Club to play the Mario Kart 8 VR." I said. Nabbit and Gooey are super excited to race. We are in line to register the Mushroom Kingdom Club with our room key cards. The employee in the front desk is checking the room key to each person in line to proceed. I am in line first to the desk. He checks my Science Club themed room key card at the desk with the scanner. Then he allows me to proceed. When I went to the main section of the room, I became thrilled with the Nintendo related video game consoles. Here is a big screen with two board panels and two projectors. The screen shows the gameplay of the Mario Kart 8 VR; people use their virtual reality helmets to transport themselves to the game. Luckily, the people are done with one race that they exited out of the virtual reality by taking their helmets off.

They have twelve chairs with a steering wheel and a virtual reality helmet on each seat. "Whoa, so realistic." Grinned Hoopa. All of a sudden, the two baddies arrived to the Mario Kart 8 VR before putting on their helmets; was none other than Slimy, with terrible face acne. "HEY!" Yelled Slimy. Alongside with Slimy, Bandana N-Z is here to crash the party too. Tails is here once again at the Mario Kart 8 VR, including Metal Sonic. The following characters are taking our seats: me (Dark Green Pipe Frame, Slick Tires, Super Glider), Tails (Yellow Standard Kart, Monster Tires, Beast Glider), Slimy (B-Dasher, Red Monster Tires, Swooper Glider), Metal Sonic (Blue Falcon, Slick Wheels, Hylian Kite), Slimeball (Flame Rider, Slick Wheels, Hylian Kite), Gooey (Dark Blue Pipe Frame, Slick Wheels, Hylian Kite), Geewy (Yellow Standard Bike, Slick Wheels, Hylian Kite), Bandana N-Z (Circuit Special, Cyber Slick Tires, Parachute), Blob (Comet Bike, Cushion Tires, Hylian Kite), Hoopa (Lavender Pipe Frame, Slick Tires, Super Glider), Nabbit (Gold Standard, Gold Tires, Gold Glider), and Kirby (BiddyBuggy, GLA Tires, Parafoil). All of us are at our virtual reality seats; and then we put on our helmets. To start the race, we pressed the button to go inside the game.

All of the twelve contestants are at the starting line of Mario Raceway. "This racing program is brought to you by...: It's radical! *Drinking sound.* Radical! *Drinking sound.* *Explosion.* Drink it!" Advertised the P.A. Lakitu flies above the racers with a traffic light. He points out, three, two, one, and start. Slimy's kart engine explosively smokes and stalls for a second or two while Metal Sonic gains a rocket start. The rest of us start off normally. I am focusing on the road at the Mario Raceway. Tails confronts to me on the right side of my view while we are driving. "We meet again Tails, I will be stronger than you. Anyways, having fun on the Nintendo Cruise?" I said. "Yes, I am." Replied Tails. My tires begin to add spikes on the side and then I nudged at Tails' Monster Tires; the spikes caused the Monster Tires to deflate, also spin out of control too. "Sucker, he doesn't stand a chance." I bragged. Gooey and Slimy are racing side to side, but he is faster than Gooey. Slimy is grabbing a load of coins on the floor, causing him to go even faster. "Haha, you will never win this time. I am overpowered!" Cackled Slimy. Gooey grabs an item box and he obtained a green shell. He throws it at Slimy without warning and he got hurt. "See ya later, evil-doer!" Called Gooey, as he races in front of Slimy that Slimy starts with poor acceleration.

Metal Sonic races on the road avoiding oil slicks, traffic cones, ducks and ducklings on the road, and banana peels too. Suddenly, a banana peel flies behind him and hits him in the face, blocking his view on the road. Kirby runs over Metal Sonic and passes by. Nabbit and Slimeball are bumping each other while they are on the road collecting coins and avoiding oil slicks.

Meanwhile, back with me, Blob is coming in second and I am in first place while Gooey is in third place. We are accelerating on the dash pad to the stairs of the Mayans Calendar Pyramid again. "Yeehaw!" Exclaimed Bandana N-Z, as he dashes and drafts behind the players behind Gooey. Slimy drives to Bandana N-Z and he yells "Get that item box, quick." "Roger, out!" Bandana N-Z grabs an item box; unfortunately, Bandana N-Z got a rain cloud. The cloud above his head hovers and then rain showers above him, causing him to get slippery. "INCOMING!" Shouted Hoopa, as he became invincible via the star. He knocks down Bandana N-Z to make him spin continuously and crash downstairs. Slimy and Metal Sonic are fighting each other with Piranha Plants.

I am currently in first that I went to the blue accelerator; my kart activates the green Super Glider. A spiny shell travels on the ground knocking down players behind first place. And then the spiny shell flies and spins around my head and explodes at me, causing me to fall down. I screamed for fear and it feels like I am going to die; on the bright side, Lakitu rescued me to the NASCAR Daytona stadium and drops to the starting point of the NASCAR section. Sadly, I was dead last. Slimy is now in first while Metal Sonic is in second place. "Get those beasts, Gooey." I ordered. Gooey grabs an item box on the road and he got a Fire Flower. He shoots fireballs at the NASCAR racers, Kirby, Nabbit, Hoopa, Slimy, and Metal Sonic. Now, Gooey is in first while Slimy is in second. Slimy growls and grunts in frustration like "Big Nose" from "Pink Panther and Pals." "Sore loser..." Muttered Gooey. "I heard that, you will face my Super Horn." Replied Slimy. He grabs an item box and he got a Super Horn while Gooey got a Bob-omb and drops it behind Slimy. He accidentally used the horn and the bomb blows up at Slimy and stuns him for a long time. Gooey is in first place, Slimy is now last place. Metal Sonic is in second place and I am in third place.

We exited out of the NASCAR course to the finishing line of the Mario Raceway; but, it is a fake one, these are actually the big and painted doors that leads to a portal to the Distortion World. As we went to the Distortion World, our wheels turn sideways and our karts activated anti-gravity mode. Hoopa got an item box that he got the Azure Flute to call Arceus. He blows the flute and Arceus shows up; he uses judgement by forming a ball and launches it into the air with streaks behind it. Then the ball explodes into meteors, crashing down the opponents except for Hoopa. "Were you surprised?" Giggled Hoopa. He is now in first place and he races against Blob and Gooey. They go onto the waterfall and they curve back to the floating islands. Giratina then swoops across the horizon and then floats to the last land. I am now in fourth place behind Blob and Gooey; also, Metal Sonic and Slimy are behind me. There is a boost pad with a ramp in front of Giratina. We all boosted on that pad and landed onto Giratina's serpent like body. Slimy bumps at me that he boosts due to the anti-gravity. As we leave the tail of Giratina, we went to the portal back to the real finishing line. All of our tires have changed back to ground mode. It is now a fierce competition between Gooey and Slimy. "Say your prayers, blue glop!" Gloated Slimy, as he is in first place. He begins to bump at Gooey, but he misses. Gooey drafts at Slimy and then boosts quickly in front of him. Both of them are at the finish line with a photo finish flash. "It's a photo finish." Said Gooey. Everyone went to the finish line and stopped their karts. At the awards ceremony, the picture clearly states that Gooey is the winner while Slimy is in second place. "How is that possible, how did he win the race even with my most overpowered kart combo?" Complained Slimy. He gets off of the kart and then throws a temper tantrum saying "How" a lot of times. Gooey is on the first place row of the Podium while Slimy is at second place and Metal Sonic is taking in third place. Afterwards, we all took our helmets off of our heads.

The Super Mario Bros. ground theme intro quickly plays over the intercom. "Attention all guests, the excursion to Nassau starts at 12:00 pm; please report to the Metroid lounge to go to your assigned tour guides. Thank you." Announced the P.A. We all left the Mushroom Kingdom Club to go to the elevator. The elevator opens and we went to the elevator; I pressed the button to deck 7 and the elevator goes up. As we went to deck 7, the door opens and we are going back to stateroom 720. I quickly scanned my room key card to the door, so I can get my sunglasses and some sunscreen. When I got my stuff, I punched the code at the safe to get some cash out of the safe for a souvenir. Afterwards, I locked the safe and left the stateroom. We quickly went to the stairs to deck 4. Currently, we are at the mid-section of the ship. When we went down stairs to deck 4, Gooey begins to melt his body because he is exhausted. Then, he forms his body back to his Kirby shape. Basically, we have to go to the back of the ship to go to the Metroid lounge at deck 4. When we went to the lounge, we took our seats at the lounge. Here is a bar behind us while the standup guy speaks over the microphone next to the drum sets. We are waiting for our assigned stickers for the excursion.


	5. Welcome to Nassau

In the Metroid lounge, I am carrying a bag with me after I got my sunglasses and sunscreen. I placed the sunscreen in the bag for now while I put my sunglasses around my neck. We are waiting for the standup guy to assign our tour groups via the sticker. First, he provided stickers of Luigi from the "Super Mario Bros." series to a different group of people. The Luigi sticker is not our group. Geewy, Blob, and Slimeball are ironically assigned to the Luigi sticker. "Normally at the Metroid lounge, the standup guy is a comedian at the lounge; now, he is in charge of assigning groups?" Puzzled Gooey. "Yes, he assigns people into different groups in order to get squared away, so they would not get lost into a dangerous place. Nassau is dangerous, but as long as you follow your tour guide, you will be safe." I said. My cash is in the Ziploc bag ironically in the carrying bag. Finally, the standup guy assigns the stickers for us; we have gotten the Waluigi sticker for me, Gooey, Nabbit, and Hoopa. We all put on our Waluigi sticker on our chests to tell the difference.

After we put on our assigned stickers, we walked out of the Metroid lounge. I am carrying my bag with me along with my closest friends. The Waluigi sticker group is exiting the Metroid lounge including us. All of us with the Waluigi sticker are going down the stairs to deck 1. When we went to deck 1, it is a gateway to the port. But, we have to go through the x-ray and the metal detector. Once again, the bag has my Cherish Ball and my Tool Gun. I have sent Hoopa into the Cherish Ball and then I shrunk the ball. Afterwards, I put the Cherish Ball into the bag. When I placed my bag into the x-ray, the conveyor belt moves that the x-ray examined my Tool Gun. Even though the alarm sets off about the fact that my Tool Gun is spotted, I still showed the security guard my certificate about the Tool Gun and my ID. Also, they checked my room key card by scanning it; now I am allowed to go through the metal detector gate. When I grabbed my bag out of the x-ray, I pressed the button to enlarge my Cherish Ball. And then I sent out Hoopa; I put away the Cherish Ball into the bag. Nabbit and Gooey went through the metal detector gate, and nothing happened.

As we got through the gateway out of the ship, I followed the Waluigi group to go to our assigned tour guide. We all got onto the port where we are out of the ship and we are outside. Our tour guide's name is Alberto. He is my guide for the excursion at Nassau. We followed along with him including the Waluigi group to the road where we see cars and busses. At the dock, here is an empty ferry boat that we are going to ride at. When the Waluigi group went on board to the ferry boat, I got my iPhone from my carrying bag out and ready to take pictures of the buildings and some fish later on.

I pulled out a bottle of sunscreen from the bag for me, Gooey, Hoopa, and Nabbit. Before that, I took my gloves off of my hands and I sprayed some sunscreen to rub it all over myself. Ironically, I have green fur when I put on sunscreen. Then, I rub the sunscreen to Nabbit, Gooey, and Hoopa. Afterwards, I put on some hand sanitizer on my hands before I put my gloves back on. My iPhone is on my lap while we are putting on sunscreen; now, I grabbed the iPhone off of my lap to start taking pictures of buildings. When the boat moves, we toured around the Nassau city to take a look at some beautiful buildings. The best part is that I saw a closer look of the Atlantis resort building; I took a picture of it on my iPhone. One tour about the buildings later, we went onto the submarine boat from the ferry boat. The submarine boat is the part where we get to explore the underwater experience. I grabbed my stuff with me when I got to the submarine boat. At the bottom of the boat which is the vessel, there are windows to look at the sea. Gooey cannot wait to see the fish underwater. He begins to drool and slobber. "Don't even think about it, Gooey." I told.

When everyone is at their seats in front of the windows, the submarine boat begins to move. I have my iPhone with me to take pictures of a variety of fish. While we are at the boat, the sea has nothing but seaweed. The light's reflection on the water hits right at the seaweed creating a colorful rainbow on the seaweed. It is beautiful when we all see it. Suddenly, the big sized fish swam around the ocean. I took a picture of a school of fish swimming in the ocean with my iPhone. Gooey got so excited about seeing the fish. He cries out "Fiiiiish!" like Rico from "The Penguins of Madagascar." Then he jumps and floats out of seat, so he can get out of the boat. Then, he exhales out air and dives into the water. "Gooey, get back on the boat right now!" I demanded as I knocked on the window. "Well, there goes Gooey again." Commented Hoopa. Nabbit developed a face palm about Gooey's silly actions. Gooey swims underwater and he ingests the fish with his tongue and eats it. "Hey! What are you doing, Gooey!? Spit those fish out of your mouth right this instant!" I yelled. Other people are turning around and they are staring at us. "Sorry, guys. That blue guy known as Gooey needs to pull himself together." I announced in a normal tone. Gooey swim and ingests about five fish with his tongue and eats some more. "Don't spoil your dinner, Gooey. Or you will get a tummy ache." Convinced Hoopa. "Dude, that was my lunch. I am eating some fish." Gurgled Gooey. Five minutes later, Gooey got so tired and he is all full from eating a lot of fish. He cannot swim back up to the boat. Luckily, Hoopa is here to help. He uses psychic to lift Gooey back to the boat. When Gooey got on board, he shakes himself to dry up. After he got dry, he went back down to the ladder and sat back to his assigned seat. "Gooey, don't ever do that again. Also, you nearly drowned in the ocean; that's a dangerous thing to do." I scolded. "Sorry, Neil. I got so excited that I ate a lot of fish." "Lucky for you, there is plenty of fish in the sea; literally. So do not eat them, understand?" "Yes, Neil." We all went back to the ferry boat after the excursion is finished. I collected my carrying bag with me to get ready to go to the ferry boat.

When all of us went to the ferry boat, we are sailing back to the dock. "Can we please skip directly back to the dock because the ferry boat back to the dock is taking too long?" Requested Gooey. (The scene transits with a page turning transition to the scene where we are at the gift shop at Nassau for U.S. tours only.) When I went to the front desk in front of the register, the cashier is thrilled about bringing along Hoopa with me. "Say, you have Hoopa. Don't you green fox boy?" Asked the cashier. "Yes, I do." "I have to tell you a story. One hundred years ago, Hoopa Unbound form appears from a ring portal stealing food from a small Arabian like village. In return for giving Hoopa food, he uses a ring portal to summon piles of gold. The best part is that he grants people wishes." "Just like a genie!" "Exactly, he impresses people by summoning the two Pokémons: Onix and Dragonite to show them a Pokémon battle; soon, he got carried away that he summoned Reshiram, Zekrom, and Regigigas to test out his power. This nearly destroyed the village. Hoopa is overpowered and too powerful; suddenly, a man has a bottle known as the Prison Bottle to seal Hoopa's Unbound power back into the bottle. The man created the bottle by the power of Arceus' Splash Plate, Flame Plate, and the Earth Plate. But today, if you unseal the Prison Bottle, Hoopa will become Unbound and he will grant you three wishes. Just to warn you, be careful what you wish for." "Ok, heard you loud and clear." "Here is the Prison Bottle, it only costs $50 for tours only." "Sure, I'll get that out of my bag." I opened the bag and I pulled out a Ziploc bag containing $50 for the Prison Bottle. I unsealed the bag and I gave the cashier $50 to the register in exchange for the Prison Bottle. Afterwards, he gave me a receipt and I placed both of them into the bag.

We all went in line to go back to the port of the Nintendo Cruise. Before we enter the ship, I put on some hand sanitizer for my gloves and my bare hands too. The same goes to my friends and the rest of the people too. Once again, we went into the gateway back to the cruise. I have sent Hoopa back to my Cherish Ball once again and shrunk it. Then I placed the ball into the bag along with my Tool Gun and the Prison Bottle too. When they scanned my Tool Gun, they already know about the information about my Tool Gun. The security guard scans my room key card and then I allow myself to go through the metal detector. Nabbit and Gooey went through the metal detector and nothing happened. After they scanned my items through the x-ray, I got my bag back.

I took off my sticker and we all went to the elevator to deck 7. As I went to the elevator, we went up to deck 7. The elevator door opens that we are at deck 7 on the back section of the ship. We have to go to the front section of the ship to go to stateroom 720. One walk later, we are back at stateroom 720. I scanned my room key card at the door and it opens. When I got here, I knocked at the next door. "Come on in." Said Geewy. I opened the door that Geewy and his friends Blob and Slimeball are at the stateroom 721. "Hey guys, just checking up on you to see how are you doing." I notified. "We are actually having a blast today." Responded Geewy. "Ok, have a nice day." I closed the next door. "Want to get some strawberry ice cream, guys." I asked. "Sure!" They all said except for me. "I have a quick way of getting strawberry ice cream. Alléhooparing!" Hoopa grabs a ring from the right horn and he tosses it into the air. The portal appears from the ring and he summons four soft served strawberry ice cream cones for us by using psychic. "Wow Hoopa, you're the best. Plus, ice cream is free. Who can resist free?" I commented. As we all got our ice cream cones on our hands, the portal fades out on the ring and then the ring hangs back on Hoopa's right horn. We all chuckled together and we had some ice cream for a light afternoon snack. Time passes by while we are hanging out and having fun with each other.

After the sun sets down, it is dinner time. "Hey guys, let's get ready to go out to Distant Planet for dinner tonight. This restaurant is very fancy and it is based on Pikmin." I announced. I have placed the ID into the safe along with my wallet. Before we leave, I placed the Prison Bottle next to Omoneiljr. We all left the stateroom with our room keys on our necks to go eat at Distant Planet. One staircase to the second deck later, we saw pictures of "Super Mario Galaxy," "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess," and a variety of Nintendo related concept artwork before the game development. Currently, we are at the front of the ship; now we have to walk all the way to the mid-section of the ship to go to the Distant Planet. When we went to the Distant Planet, the scenery looks very elegant and decent. It looks like a place full of plants and flowers; not to mention the Bulborbs. Our table's number is 54. I cannot wait to eat some dinner.

(The scene fades back to the stateroom with my full tummy after taking a shower.) "My, that roasted chicken breast is so filling, along with the mashed sweet potatoes." I moaned for satisfaction while I rubbed my tummy and I smiled. There are four pieces of chocolate for tomorrow to wake us up. Now we have eight pieces of chocolate total from yesterday and tonight. I yawned and I crawled to the ladder on the top bunk. Gooey and Nabbit went onto the bed; before Hoopa goes to bed, I had a brilliant idea that I can send Hoopa to the Cherish Ball while he is asleep. Hoopa then tucks into the bottom bunk and he is fast asleep; also, he snores loudly like "Daffy Duck" once again. "Good night folks." I yawned. Nabbit gets off of the bed and he turns off the lights and we are asleep except for me. I quietly climbed down the ladder and I softly pulled out a Cherish Ball and sent Hoopa to the ball while he is asleep. That loud snoring issue was solved at long last. Hoopa is a heavy sleeper, he is sleeping inside a Cherish Ball. Then, I climbed back on the ladder on the top bunk. Finally, I fell into a deep sleep on my bed.


	6. Neil's Strange Dream

In the middle of the night, I am asleep at the top bunk. Suddenly, my mind begins to create a dream. I am at the Unova Pokémon League entrance; along with my mythical Pokémon Genesect. All Pokémon especially legendary Pokémon and mythical Pokémon are attended to fight against the Elite Four. All of a sudden, Dark Matter in his black spherical body with a ring of orange blobs confront to me. "Neil the Fox, your time has come. Since you will be 18 this year, I will permanently possess you!" Cackled Dark Matter. He rushes to me that he is about to possess me; luckily, a magical heavenly force field protects me from getting possessed by Dark Matter. "Nope, not gonna work fool." "What?" "I signed a wavier to Arceus that I will never be possessed by you anymore for eternity because you try to destroy all humanity and take over our home loving planet." "Grr, you were lucky this time fox man! If I can't take over your body to become Dark Neil, I will do it myself." Dark Matter forms into his Swordsman form and he flies to the Champion's chamber at the Unova Pokémon League.

At the Champion's room, Alder is celebrating a birthday party that Caitlin is going to be 16 this year. She is a psychic type Elite Four member of the Unova Region. All of the Elite Four members of the Unova Region are invited. Suddenly, Dark Matter visits to the Champion's room to make an urgent announcement. "I feel extremely jealous about being uninvited to Caitlin's 16th birthday celebration," Said Dark Matter. "No one wants to be my friend because of my loneliness and jealousy; also, they say I am a crook and I am evil." Everyone became shocked and scared about Dark Matter. "When the sun rises on the day of her 16th birthday, she will be hypnotized by me and she will force to touch the dark void's orb and put her to an eternal sleep until first love's kiss." Dark Matter disappears and wickedly cackles. "Oh no, that's terrible. We have to block and board every window to stop from Caitlin seeing the sunrise to subject her to a curse." Planned Alder

Meanwhile, back with me, I am watching Team Plasma coming in peace with a horde of Aegislash, a couple of Bisharps, Escavaliers, and Bastiodons for defense. Dark Matter is in front of the staircases to the Pokémon League gate. Wikstrom, the steel type Elite Four member of the Kalos region teamed up with Team Plasma. Now Team Plasma has an army of Team Plasma grunts with their signature Pokémon to fight against Dark Matter. Dark Matter then swings his sword and then points at the Unova Pokémon League that he creates a forest of thorns to prevent from Team Plasma entering the Unova Pokémon League. He also summoned an army of Dark Matter related monsters such as spiders, giant hornets, and dragonflies.

Team Plasma all charges with their Pokémon at Dark Matter's mercenaries. Aegislash used Sacred Sword to slice the spiders in half, killing them. The Bisharps slash the hornet, but the hornet's stinger blocks the attack like a blade; then, the hornet stabs a group of Bisharps killing them. A Dark Matter spider leaps and kills a lot of Team Plasma grunts. A lot of Dark Matter creatures have easily destroyed Team Plasma and their Pokémon. The Dark Matter monsters flew away into the void. Now, Dark Matter sees the windows being boarded around Caitlin's room at the Pokémon League. It is not yet her 16th birthday. Still, it is in the middle of the night.

As the sun rises at the morning, Dark Matter removes the boards of Caitlin's room. She wakes up and gets out of her bed; today is the day that Caitlin is 16 years old. Also, she sees the beautiful sunrise; suddenly, the shadows crawl behind the darkness avoiding the sunlight. Caitlin is ambushed by Dark Matter; he closes the window and then he hypnotizes Caitlin. "You will obey my command." Ordered Dark Matter. "Now that you are 16 years old, you will be forced to make direct contact with the dark void's orb." "Yes, master." She replied, with a monotone voice. A glowing green orb comes out of Dark Matter and she touches it, putting her into an eternal sleep. "At last, Caitlin is now asleep. Now I will take over Caitlin's Elite Four chamber and I will become the champion one day!" Cackled Dark Matter. He disappears in an explosion.

I glanced at the thorns surrounding the Unova Pokémon League; Dark Matter appears out of nowhere and he says "Neil the Fox, I have now successfully put Caitlin to an eternal sleep and there is nothing you can do to her until first love's kiss." "Really?" "Of course, Neil! I will become the champion now that I will be an Elite Four member." "You are doing this so you can conquer the Unova Region, right?" "Exactly, say your prayers." He draws his blade out, challenging me to a sword fight. "Fight me, if you dare." Declared Dark Matter. I pulled out my sword to get ready for combat. "Bring it on, Dark Matter." I replied. I charged to Dark Matter and we are clashing each other with swords. He is pushing me to the edge of a cliff. "Come on Neil, surrender and join the Dark Matter species." Convinced Dark Matter. I refused that I fell down on a cliff with my heels. He thinks that he had won the match.

"Not today, sucker!" I bragged, while I am flying with my two tails. I am now using the Rainbow Sword to triumph against Dark Matter; I landed back to the cliff and I swung my sword at Dark Matter pushing him to the thorns. He disappeared all of a sudden; my quest begins when I ran to the forest of thorns by slicing them with my Rainbow Sword. Suddenly, he appeared right behind me; he swings a sword at me, but I avoided the attack. My heart is pumping for fear; I rapidly slice all of the thorns and I successfully went to the Pokémon League. "Impossible, it cannot be!" Exclaimed Dark Matter. He quickly teleports in front of me that this is the end of my line. "Say good bye, Neil." "Bye-bye, chum!" I grinned. I quickly ambush Dark Matter behind him; I sliced him in half with my Rainbow Sword, killing him forever. I am glad that my troubles are all over.

I flew with my two tails to go to the psychic type chamber of the Pokémon League. Funny thing is that I went into the window of her room; Caitlin sleeps beautifully on her bed. I am the only hope to bring first love's kiss to Caitlin. When I am about to kiss Caitlin, I woke up on my top bunk kissing Gooey on the cheek. Hoopa snickers about his trick; I screamed that Gooey got off of me. I am spitting my mouth out. "Were you surprised? Come on, were you surprised?" Laughed Hoopa. "Hoopa! Why did you do that? I am in the middle of a dream." I yelled. "Oh, I did this because I want to wake you up, Neilie." "You woke up before you pranked me and Neil?" Asked Gooey. "Yes I did, I was awake before you and Neil." Luckily, Nabbit is fast asleep on his bed. Without warning, Hoopa summons an excitable sea troll from "Spongebob" jumping in front of Nabbit via the ring portal. "Wakey wakey sleepy do!" He bellowed. Nabbit squeaks from getting startled. "Morning, Nabbit." Said Hoopa. After the sea troll wakes Nabbit up, the sea troll jumps back to the ring portal; afterwards, the ring's portal vanishes and then the ring comes back to Hoopa's waist. Today is the day that we are going to Nintendo's Tropical Paradise at high noon. Also, today is 8 o'clock in the morning. I climbed down the ladder out of bed, so I can go to the shower room to take a shower.


	7. Boom Beach Gemerl720 Edition

Gooey's eyes were droopy and he grew drowsy. "Are you sleepy, Gooey?" Asked Hoopa. "Then try some wake up chocolate." Hoopa unwrapped a piece of chocolate from yesterday and he gave it to Gooey. "Why thank you, Hoopa." Thanked Gooey. He eats the chocolate that it is starting to wake him up. As I come out of the shower, my fur is all silky and clean while steam comes out of the shower room. "After we eat breakfast, are you ready to go to Nintendo's Tropical Paradise?" I announced. "Yes we are!" Agreed Gooey and Hoopa.

(The scene cuts to the Float Islands breakfast room.) We are all in line with our room key cards on our necks getting our breakfast to our plates. I am at the omelet station; they can build my own omelet for me. "One bacon and breakfast potato omelet please?" I requested. "Sure, I'll get that ready." Replied the fry cook. Gooey and his friends even the next door neighbors are at their tables together. As I sat down with my closest friends, we all ate our breakfast together. "Bon appétit." Said Gooey. "What do you think about your omelet you had, Neil?" Asked Geewy. "I liked it; this is so good, I think I can cook one at home for me and one of my friends one day." I responded. The Nintendo Cruise had docked onto Nintendo's Tropical Paradise overnight while we are asleep. "Geewy, Blob, and Slimeball. Are you looking forward to Nintendo's Tropical Paradise?" "No thanks, Neil." Replied Geewy. "Slimeball and I are planning to chill at the cruise ship while the rest of you have some fun at the beach." "I'm coming with you because I want to spend quality times with Gooey and your friends." Commented Blob. "Aww, that's so sweet of you. You're making me blush." Gooey is steaming like vegetables while he smiles.

After we had some breakfast, we all went to the elevator back to deck 7 in order for me to get my stuff for the beach. "Allow me to do the honors." Said Gooey. He jumps into the air and floats by holding his breath in; then he presses the button to deck 7. Gooey exhales out air and he lands smoothly back to the ground. The elevator closes and we all went to deck 7; when the door opens, we went to the stateroom 720 and I scanned the room key to the door and it opens. Before we leave the stateroom to go to Nintendo's Tropical Paradise, I packed my Prison Bottle into the carrying bag, my Tool Gun, my ID in the case along with my room key card, my sunscreen, and I placed a pair of sunglasses around my neck.

One preparation later, we are at deck 1 to the gateway out of the ship. Gooey, Nabbit, Hoopa, Blob and I are in line for the x-ray. I pulled out a Cherish Ball from my bag and I sent Hoopa into the ball; and then I shrunk the ball and placed it into the bag. When I placed my bag into the basket for the x-ray, they already knew about my Tool Gun and the safe use for it. Now the security guard allows me to proceed through the metal detector. Additionally, I scanned my ID and my room key to the reader before I go through the gate to the port. When the bag comes out of the x-ray, I received my bag and I enlarged my Cherish Ball; then I sent out Hoopa, and I placed the Cherish Ball into the bag. The rest of my friends went through the metal detector and nothing happened. Now we are ready to go to the beach. I have glanced towards to a costume of Yoshi and Mario at the port; even Pikachu as a costume too. There are two paths to go to the beach: the tram and the walkway. "Let's go to the tram, it is quicker." Advised Gooey. "No, it takes longer to arrive than walking." I stated. "I have a brilliant idea; we can go through my rings, Alléhooparing." Hoopa suggested, as he grabs a ring from his left horn and he tosses it into the air. A portal appears from the ring and all of us went to the portal.

The ring portal took us to the place in front of the first bathroom stop next to the sandbox entrance. "Whoa, how did you get there?" Gasped the tourist. "Magic." Gooey snickered. The tourist laughed about what Gooey said. "Were you surprised?" Said Hoopa. "Of course I am, rascals." Responded the tourist, then he walks away. Before we do our activities at the beach, I pulled out a bottle of sunscreen out of my bag. When I took my gloves off, I sprayed the sunscreen at my bare hands and I rubbed it all over myself. Then I sprayed the sunscreen at my hands and rubbed it at Gooey, Nabbit, Hoopa, and Blob. Afterwards, I put away my sunscreen into the bag and I put my gloves back on. Now that we are at the beach, we are going to play some tabletop games at the shade first. I put on my sunglasses now. Gooey and I are at the blue team while Hoopa and Nabbit are at the white team of the foosball game. However, Blob is watching us play the game together. I am a hardcore player at foosball. One game later, blue team won the game. I am carrying my stuff with me to go to the beach with an umbrella. "Gooey, I have been thinking. Be a good pal and unseal the Prison Bottle for us." I said in glee. "Oh boy, I can't wait to get three wishes in the beach." "Just like a genie!" I guffawed. Gooey unsealed the stopper of the Prison Bottle. My hands begin to flutter as I get so excited. A mysterious power flows out of the Prison Bottle and envelops Hoopa; he has now transformed into his Unbound form. "Thank you for unsealing the Prison Bottle, Gooey. In return, I will grant you three wishes." Offered Hoopa in his Unbound form. "Wishes, I wish we known that earlier." Wished Gooey. (The scene cuts to the clock adjusting five minutes back.) "Now you have two wishes left." Reminded Hoopa Unbound. "How exciting, you know what I wish for, Gooey. I wished that Arceus showed up." I wished. "Your wish has been granted, Alléhooparing." Hoopa uses his ring from his hand and he summons Arceus. Afterwards, the ring comes back to Hoopa's hand. Good thing I have a spare Master Ball saved into my Tool Gun. I pulled out a Tool Gun and I zapped at the ground to load a Master Ball. Then I put the Tool Gun away. At the house, I have the plates in the garage. Finally, I threw a Master Ball at Arceus and he is caught. "Wow! Oh my god, you caught Arceus. I am so jealous!" Exclaimed the second tourist on the beach. As I ran to the shallow water next to the sand, I grabbed a caught Arceus in my Master Ball. "Now, you have one wish left. Make it last." Said Hoopa Unbound. "I wished that something exciting is about to happen at Nintendo's Tropical Paradise." Wished Blob. "Your wish is officially granted."

Nothing happened at first when Blob used the third wish. Suddenly, I hear a plane noise. A familiar plane shows up in the sky; it is the Tartar Bomber. "You should have wished the largest pizza in the world instead of that!" Yelled Gooey, because the plane's sound is so loud that she cannot hear Gooey. The Tartar Bomber drops a giant jar of tartar sauce in the air. "INCOMING!" I announced, while I ring the bell on the lifeguard's tower. I dug on the sand to cover me and my friends underground, except for Unbound Hoopa. When the tartar sauce impacts on the ground, the tartar sauce splatters and covers on the beach except for Hoopa because he uses psychic to deflect the splatter. Now I dug out of the sand and got onto the ground, including my friends. "Hoopa, summon my plane called Blaster for me!" I requested. "One plane, coming ride up." His ring portal from his hand summons a green recolored plane that looks like Tails' plane the Tornado II. "Thanks Hoopa, now I can fight against Plankton." I thanked. Hoopa places the ring back to his hand. Now that three wishes are all used, Gooey seals Hoopa's Unbound power back to the Prison Bottle that he turns back to Hoopa Confined form. Then he closes it with the stopper. "What do you think, Gooey. Do you like it?" Asked Hoopa Confined form. "I love it a lot!" Exclaimed Gooey for joy. I got on my Blaster and the biplane is ready for takeoff. "Alright Plankton, this means war." I declared.

On my plane, I used the Vulcan gun at the propeller to weaken the Tartar Bomber. One of the Vulcan turrets from the Tartar Bomber turned and locked onto to me. Then, it fires out tartar sauce; I avoided this pathetic attack. "Hey Plankton, eat on this!" I said. My plane launched two missiles at the two propellers and they are destroyed. There are two more left to take down before I celebrate my victory. When I got hit by the tartar sauce guns, it splatted on the windshield; luckily, I used the windshield wipers to clear the view. I dropped a bomb at the front of the ship and it easily destroys the Tartar Bomber. The Tartar Bomber falls down and then explodes when it impacts to the ocean. Everyone cheered about my heroic actions. Behind the explosion, a tank with a parachute floats down to the ground. "Oh yeah, two can play it that game. I will steal the Krabby Patty Secret Recipe and drive Krabs out of business." Cackled Plankton. My plane hovers above the ground and I transformed my plane into the Zapper (a green recolor of Tails' walker, the cyclone). It is a one on one ground battle. The lock on laser beam aims at Plankton's tank and then I launched a missile from my Zapper. Before the missile hits the tank, the tank fires out a pickle and the missile destroys the pickle that pickle slices are scattering in the air. A lot of people are frolicking on the rain of pickle slices, so they can add it on their burgers, sandwiches, and even hot dogs. My finishing move is a secret weapon, the wave motion laser cannon from my Zapper. The laser fires from my Zapper vaporizing the tank into bits. "Glad that's over." Sighed Gooey, for relief. Abruptly, a giant robot of Plankton rises out of the spot where the tank was destroyed.

The guests of the beach were in great disarray and they are in a panic attack. "Quick Hoopa, summon a truck and Omoneiljr." I called, as I get off of my Zapper. I quickly ran to my bag and I grabbed a Tool Gun to zap at the Zapper to put it away for now. Then I put away my Tool Gun into the bag. "Omoneiljr. and the truck, got it. Alléhooparing!" Exclaimed Hoopa. He grabs both rings from both horns and tosses it into the air. The left ring summons a blue truck without a trailer and the right ring summons Omoneiljr. flying with his propeller. The two rings come back to Hoopa's horns. A truck smoothly lands on the ground and Omoneiljr. floats in midair with a propeller. Now, Omoneiljr. sends out his green mysterious swarming substance from his body to take apart the blue truck and then the pieces of the truck come to Omoneiljr. that he transforms and assembles himself into a large bipedal robot with a truck incarnation. "Don't criticize me that it looks like Optimus Prime from Transformers." I briefly described. Still, it has the head of Omoneiljr's base body before it becomes a large truck robot; even his two tails. "Get out of the beach and do not threaten humanity or I will vaporize you." Persuaded Omoneiljr. via speakonia. "Ooh, he has some swarming substance that I have never seen before. That green fox boy is a Brainiac; he must've researched nanotechnology. It can use these robots to build things, repair things, and to take apart things. What if I can make one of these to take apart the safe quickly to get the Krabby Patty Secret Recipe and build things for me quickly atom by atom." Realized Plankton, on his giant robot. Now, it is a giant robot battle; a semi-autobot vs Plankton's secret weapon.

Omoneiljr's left hand turns into a three barreled laser gun for rapid fire and one shot energy balls from the normal form. He runs to Plankton's robot and uses an uppercut punch to toss Plankton in the air. Then he spins his three barreled cannon to rapidly fire photon lasers at Plankton himself. "Ow, that hurts so much in many levels. You might as well give up and go to the scrap heap!" Suggested Plankton, as the robot lands onto the ground. "Negative, I never give up on defending humanity from any threats." Commented Omoneiljr. He shoots a single energy ball at Plankton's giant robot and he is thrown to the shore. Then, he quickly flies to Plankton and performs an axe kick. He lands on the ground with his feet after an axe kick. "Ok ok I surrender!" Proposed Plankton. "Psyche!" "How dare you fooled me, you have no choice but to turn against to me." Responded Omoneiljr. Plankton's robot punches Omoneiljr's chest, but he blocks the attack with his right arm. Surprisingly, the giant robot is out of fuel and Plankton falls off. Therefore, Omoneiljr. wins against Plankton. "Curses, out of gas!" Exclaimed Plankton in frustration. Omoneiljr. steps on Plankton with his large foot; he screams when he gets stepped on. Plankton is defeated once again. After the battle, he changes his left hand back to his normal red hand. Next, he withdraws his truck incarnation out of his body that he turns back into his Omochao like base form. The Omoneiljrnoids are the swarming substance that makes up Omoneiljr. himself; the swarm had rebuilt the blue truck atom by atom and the swarm comes back to Omoneiljr. "Hoopa, send Omoneiljr. back to the stateroom with your ring portal and take the truck back where it belongs." I said. Hoopa grabs two ring portals from both horns and he sends Omoneiljr. back to my stateroom and the other ring sends the truck back to its proper place. Then, Hoopa's two rings come back to his two horns.

I swam on the salt water and waded around. The remainders of the Tartar Bomber, the tank and the robot are at the beach. "Hoopa, can you get rid of the remainders of Plankton's machine?" I asked. "Sure." Replied Hoopa. He detaches a ring from his waist and a portal forms up. Hoopa used psychic to send away the remainders of Plankton's machine to the ring portal. Afterwards, the ring's portal fades and the ring comes back to Hoopa's waist. We all got tired about the day at the beach.

(The scene cuts at stateroom 720 along with me, Hoopa, Gooey, and Nabbit.) We are all tired today because we had fun in the sun. Also, Geewy, Blob, and Slimeball are back at stateroom 721. "We had fun at the beach and had a delicious dinner at Hyrule Castle." Said Gooey. I had all of my stuff back into my stateroom. "When we arrived to Hyrule Castle for dinner, it looks more elegant than the Distant Planet." I commented. "Also, I got to tell you more information about Omoneiljr. When I was at the Science Club, I am using research on nanotechnology. Via the microscope, I took a closer look on Omoneiljr's Omoneiljrnoids; a swarming substance that make up Omoneiljr. himself. Before I installed the Omoneiljrnoids to Omoneiljr's separate body parts, the red headed Omoneiljrnoid is the brain core of Omoneiljr; also, the multiple green ones are the substance. During my research, I tested out the pieces of a car door for the Omoneiljrnoids; they are swarming at the car door and collaborating together to build a car door, and it was a success on building things in general. Next, I also tested out the prototype incarnation before assembling Omoneiljr.; the Omoneiljrnoids possess an NES console and a controller that it forms up into a weird looking bipedal robot, it was a success although. And finally, the Omoneiljrnoids assemble and possess the body parts of Omoneiljr. to bring him life." We all got ready for bed and we all slept on our spots since last time. "Good night, folks." Said Hoopa. Everyone except me is fast asleep when the lights automatically turn off. I quietly went down the ladder and I pulled out a Cherish Ball to send Hoopa into the ball while he is fast asleep. Then, I went to the top bunk.

The next morning, today is Thursday, it is also St. Patrick's Day. We all woke up from our beds; suddenly, Hoopa comes out of the Cherish Ball by itself and he yells "Whoa whoa whoa whoa; Thursday has no major events except for the sea. Let's fast forward directly to Friday." Demanded Hoopa. "Aw man, you're no fun at all. St. Patrick's Day is my favorite holiday!" I whined. On the bright side, my birthday is coming on the day after we come home from the cruise trip.


	8. Neil's 18th Birthday

Today is Friday, 6:15 am in the morning. I decided to skip the shower time, so I can quickly brush my teeth and put deodorant on. Last night on Thursday, we all packed our stuff up and I got all of my stuff out of the safe; everything in the stateroom is all packed up into our luggage and Omoneiljr. is sent to my house via Hoopa's ring portal. I pulled out a breakfast bar for everyone for a quick breakfast. We all ate our breakfast bars and we left the stateroom while we are carrying out our stuff, our luggage, and the small bags that we carry on our hands. When we left the stateroom, I see Geewy, Blob, and Slimeball one last time. "Bye guys, hope you had fun." Waved Gooey. The four of us went to the elevator quickly with our bags; when we got to the elevator, the doors close and we go down to deck 3. When we went to deck 3, we all went straight to the transport tube out of the cruise. Before that, we went through the gate keeper and the security guard checks all of our room key cards and my ID of course. Also, he checked all of our passports and we are now squared away to go. Afterwards, we went to the escalator down the front door of the port.

Now, we are at the row where the x-ray scans our small stuff we carry on our hands. First, I sent Hoopa into the Cherish Ball and I placed it onto the basket along with my carrying bag that I carry with my hands. The x-ray already knows about my Tool Gun, and then I went through the metal detector. Afterwards, I got my stuff back and I sent Hoopa out of my Cherish Ball.

One inspection later, we are at the front door of the port with our luggage and our bags. "Now Hoopa, do your thing." I said. "Going home, Alléhooparing!" Exclaimed Hoopa. He grabs a ring from his left horn and he tosses it into the air. The portal forms up on the ring and all of us went to Gooey's house. We transported ourselves back to Cappy Town in Gooey's house at the living room. Afterwards, the ring comes back to his left horn. "This is it, Gooey. Home sweet home." Said Hoopa. Gooey unpacks his luggage in his house. "I have a plan Hoopa, transport me and Nabbit into my house to unpack my luggage and to go home." I suggested. "Bye Gooey, hope you had fun. Wish me a happy birthday tomorrow." Hoopa grabs a ring on his right horn and he tosses it into the air.

(The scene cuts to my house back at Emerald Town.) At Emerald Town, a ring portal appears in front of my house that my luggage, me, Nabbit and Hoopa were transported through the ring portal. Then, the ring comes back to his right horn. "This is it Neilie, you are back home at last." Smiled Hoopa. I pulled out my wallet from my small bag and I grabbed my key out of the wallet. And then I unlocked the door to my house. As we went to my house, I unpacked my stuff in my house. One manual labor later, all of my stuff is squared away as I got home. For now, Nabbit, Hoopa and I are chilling out at my house. "I've been thinking Hoopa, how about you invite Gooey and his friends to my house for a birthday celebration tomorrow." I planned. "Good idea, Neil." Replied Hoopa.

The next morning for sure, it is my birthday today. At my bedroom, I got out of bed and I stretched. When I got to the living room, Gooey, Geewy, Blob, Slimeball, Nabbit, and Hoopa says "Happy 18th Birthday, Neil!" I feel so happy that it is my birthday, today. "Here is a birthday card from your special someone; she wishes you a happy birthday." Said Hoopa, when he does the whistle for love. When I opened my letter, it is from my special sweetheart. "Dear Neil the Fox, I am so glad that you are turning 18 this year. You are so lucky to have a four day trip at the Nintendo Cruise while I am at the Unova region with my member Tabitha and my leader, Maxie. We are at Undella Town one time at the Unova region while you are at the cruise. Also, I provided you a $20 gift. I hope your birthday is a blast. Sincerely, Courtney. P.S. I hanged out with Caitlin at her Villa." I read the card. My heart pumps and I got so excited.

"Wait, there's MOAR!" Announced Hoopa. He handed a present to me and I opened it. I had gotten the DVD "Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages." "Cool, this movie stars you!" I reacted. "Thanks, Neil." "Don't thank me, Hoopa. Thank yourself." Gooey and Geewy handed two presents to me. I opened both of them and I got "Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing" for the Nintendo DS and a black waffle robe. "Thanks guys, that is so nice of you." I said. "You are quite welcome." Replied Gooey and Geewy. Nabbit gave me some Cadbury eggs for an early Easter gift for me. "Thank you so much Nabbit." I smiled. Nabbit squeaks and he winks at me. Blob provided me some strawberry frosted donuts and vanilla frosted donuts for my birthday. "Wow donuts! Thanks, Blob!" I gasped. Hoopa and I gobbled up some donuts in no time; also, I gobbled up the Cadbury eggs too. "As a token of gratitude, I want you to have this on your birthday." Said Slimeball. He gave me two gift cards: the $10 Nintendo eshop gift card and the $25 iTunes gift card. "Thanks a bunch, Slimeball." I thanked. "My pleasure, Neil." We all hanged around my house having a good time together celebrating my 18th birthday.

The End.


End file.
